


Ladrien June 2019 drabbles

by DragonInTheCloud (Alien_Duck)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Duck/pseuds/DragonInTheCloud
Summary: More 100 word drabbles. No promises for how many I get through, only that I'll try





	1. Kiss

Ladybug gave a final glance at the giant red KISS scribbled on the piece of paper in her hand before jamming it inside her yo-yo’s pocket dimension. Simple. She could do simple.

She leaned back against the wall of the alley and closed her eyes as she practiced her planned words one last time.

“Hi Adrien. I know you’ve just finished fencing so would you like to get some ice cream with me? No wait, what was I thinking? That’s too simple, and he’ll be tired. I should go before he comes out and-”

“Er, actually Ladybug? I’d love to.”


	2. Famous

“So which of Paris’s landmarks do I get to see from a new angle today my darling bug?”

Ladybug snorted as she wrapped her arm around Adrien’s waist, tamping down the giddy excitement that she was allowed to do that now, and started to swing her yo-yo.

“I hadn’t decided yet, but I was thinking of stopping and checking out the new Gabriel billboards on the way. They got this famous model to take part and he really is quite handsome you know.”

Adrien’s bark of laughter as she sent them airborne was the most magical sound she’d ever heard.


	3. Couple

“So how long do we have today?”

“Hmm,” Adrien hummed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she wrapped one of hers around his waist, taking the opportunity to kiss her cheek when she looked up to plan their route. "Couple of hours? Maybe three if Nino will cover for me again.“

He knew she’d latched onto something when she suddenly turned and faced him, filling his vision with sparkling blue eyes and a playful smirk. She leaned towards him, brushing their noses, and he gulped as she whispered against his lips.

"Then let’s make the most of it, hmm?”


	4. Model

“Where did you even get all these toys?”

“Don’t touch that!” Adrien yelped, taking a step towards her while her finger hovered over the ‘Lucky Charm’ model with the yo-yo balanced above her head.

“They’re not toys, that one’s a limited edition model, and all the others on that shelf are poseable action figures. They’re collectables!”

Ladybug nodded, pulling her finger back even as it continued to follow details on the suit. She walked along the shelf, finger still out, until she stopped by the pile of beanbag heroes piled up at the end.

“Ok, fine, those ones are toys.”


	5. Damsel

Ladybug bit her lip as she swung them away from the school, politely ignoring the burning blush that had taken over Adrien’s face.

“I know you like me to rescue you, but you’ve taken the damsel in distress thing a bit far this time, don’t you think?”

“It’s for my class play, I swear!”

“Oh I believe you Adrien, I know you’d never wear that by choice.”

He huffed, slapping a hand down to try and hold his skirt in place as it started to flap up again.

“Exactly! It’s doing nothing for my eyes, and the stitching is terrible!”


	6. Fencing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping day 6 "Working Together" for now, might come back to it later

Ladybug lay on the roof, legs kicking in the air idly behind her as she watched the fencing lesson in the courtyard below. Adrien had just finished his bout with Kagami, and was by one of the benches, helmet off and drinking water as the next pair got set up

She hummed happily as he lowered the bottle and wiped his lips, remembering how soft they’d been when he’d kissed her the other day. Hopefully they’d be able to sneak a few moments together again soon, she thought as he finally noticed her, and blushed her favourite shade of pink.


	7. Valentine

“You have work every day till Valentine’s?”

Adrien nodded, staring at the ground as he kicked at it listlessly.

“Yeah. My Father thinks it’ll be safer for me to be in a studio somewhere where all my fans can’t get at me and bombard me with presents. I was hoping to be able to sneak out and buy you something nice, but it isn’t looking likely. I’m sorry.”

Gentle fingers caught his chin and lifted his face to meet hers.

“I don’t need a Valentine gift Adrien,” she whispered as she slowly closed the distance between their lips. “Just you.”


	8. Meeting Gabriel

Ladybug smiled brightly as she pulled Adrien closer against her. He relaxed minutely as she stroked her fingers in patterns along his side, his hand on her shoulder squeezing slightly before his thumb started rubbing small circles.

Meeting Gabriel Agreste had been a dream of hers once. But it had faded away after getting to know his son better. But she could do this. It was what Adrien wanted.

“Mr Agreste, it’s no nice to meet you like this! Adrien has told me so much about you, and I’m really looking forward to getting to know my boyfriend's family better.”


	9. Dinner

“Adrien. What  _ is  _ that?”

He looked up at Ladybug through his hair guiltily, his cheeks starting to burn.

“My dinner?”

Ladybug pursed her lips, eyes moving rapidly over the contents of his bowl, and then the things spread over the table.

“Banana splits are not dinner food Adrien. You need something healthy and filling.”

He sighed. He knew that, he really did. But he’d been so excited to choose his own food for once. He reached out to start clearing up when she caught his hand. He blinked at her, startled.

“But they’re fine for dessert,” she said, eyes sparkling.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me smile, comments make my day, but no pressure for either. I'm just happy you gave this a chance so thank you ^_^


End file.
